


Lists

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lists which Jack makes.</p><p>Spoilers - 3x13 - Last of the Time Lords</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lists

Before the Master and the entire nightmare that was the year on the Valiant, Jack used to make up lists of ways to die that he hadn’t experienced yet. With each actual experience he would check it off.

Being a 51st century guy actually helped make the list longer than anyone in the twenty-first century could think up. Though after passing the five thousand mark, he stopped keeping count. Out of habit, and a rather twisted sense a humor, he kept ‘Death by Dalek’ at the very top with a mental strike through it, and ‘Death by Old Age’ as the very end.

It helped to pass sleepless, lonely nights away. And indulged his morbid side during those days where his hope of finding the Doctor again ran its lowest.

After the Master and being his un-killable, at least permanently, plaything, his taste for the mental game ran out. Especially since so much of the list was now checked off as done. 

Instead, Jack started making lists of things he had yet to do, things he had yet to enjoy and he found to his delight this new list to be much more entertaining.

It began with ‘Kiss the Doctor’, then ‘Kiss the Doctor Again’, followed by ‘Shag the Doctor’ and had yet to come to an end. 

End


End file.
